Document FR2902727 describes an example of such a safety device arranged in a vehicle dashboard. In this document, the chute channel is integral with a fixed portion of the dashboard and the flap is integral with a gate connected to the fixed portion of the dashboard by the intermediary of a line of least resistance. The unit formed of the flap and of the gate is intended to be separated from the fixed portion of the dashboard and of the chute channel under the effect of the deployment of the airbag through the opening delimited by the chute channel by rupture of this line of least resistance. The flexible net extending between a fastening member integral with a chute channel and the flap makes it possible to retain the unit formed of the flap and of the gate relative to the fixed portion of the dashboard during the deployment of the airbag in such a way as to prevent this unit from being freely projected in the direction of the passenger compartment of the vehicle under the effect of this deployment, which would risk causing additional injuries to the occupants of the vehicle.
Moreover, in the device according to this document, the articulation portion of the net is folded back on itself in several thicknesses in the non-inflated state of the airbag, with these various thicknesses unfolding during the deployment of the airbag in such a way that the unit formed of the flap and of the gate entirely clears the opening of the chute channel and does not hinder the deployment of the airbag.
However, there is a constant need to improve this type of device, in particular from an operating safety point of view.